A Secret to Keep
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: After completeing a mission, Laxus decides to take a shower and then use the sauna after. What happens when he finds Gray and Natsu alone in the sauna. Must they make a condition in order for Laxus to keep their secret? Warning: Lemons, Yaoi DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE! One-Shot


**Hey guys, so like I said before, I'm gonna do a few one-shots as I slowly come back to the site. I probably won't be doing any multi-chapter fics anytime soon but we'll have to see.**

**Anyways, this fanfic was requested by a person by the name of luckyhappypants. This is my first time I'm writing a Fairy Tail fic so I hope it turns out well.**

**Request: A Secret to Keep**

**After completeing a mission, Laxus decides to take a shower and then use the sauna after. What happens when he finds Gray and Natsu alone in the sauna. Must they make a condition in order for Laxus to keep their secret?**

**Pairing: Laxus x Gray x Natsu**

**WARNINGS: A HIGH DOSAGE OF LEMONS. **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R please!**

* * *

A Secret to Keep

The famous Raijinshu of Fairy Tail were on their way back to Magnolia, coming from their 3-day mission in a faraway city. They were all tired after their long days of fighting hard with magic and travelling. All of them went home straight away, except Laxus.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the guild to get a quick drink," Laxus said the other three as he turned and walked towards the guild.

"Alright, be careful Laxus," Bixlow replied as they went their separate ways.

It was close to midnight. Laxus opened the giant doors to the guild, and found it empty, minus Mirajane who was at the bar cleaning the glasses for the rest of the night.

"Hey Mira, just give me a quick drink," Laxus said as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"Sure thing!" She happily said as she poured some liquor into a glass and handed it to him. "Hey, do you mind locking up the guild when you leave, Lisanna's sick so I need to get home earlier than usual. Nobody else should be in here, so you have the whole place."

"Whatever…" he said.

"Thanks so much! See you tomorrow!" Mirajane said as she placed the keys next to him, gathered her things and walked out the big guild doors.

"Might as well take a shower while I'm here."

He got up from his seat and left the empty glass on the bar and made his way to the guild showers. It was quite a big place, it even had a sauna! Laxus stripped from his clothing, turned the shower on and let the water run all over his body. It ran through every crack, ridge and muscle there was. He shampooed and lathered his electric yellow hair, rinsed it off and dried off, wrapping a small towel around his waist.

He was about to get his things when all of a sudden "Ahh~~! Ughhh! Mmmm!" He heard some really loud moaning coming from the sauna. Out of curiosity, he decided to check the sauna out and see what was going on in there.

_I thought I was supposed to be the only one here, _he thought to himself. He peered through the window, only to see two figures surrounded in steam. No doubt that the loud noises were coming from the two men inside the sauna. _What the fuck is going on in there!_ Laxus exclaimed.

He tried to lower the amount of steam in the sauna, just so it's not that noticeable. He finally got it down to where he could identify the two inside. _Holy crap! Is that Gray... fucking Natsu? _Gray was moving his hips like there was no tomorrow, that long cock was moving in and out of Natsu at top speed.

"Yeaa Gray! Go faster! Harder! You hard cock is so cold, it feel nice." Nastu commanded Gray.

"Whatever you want, flame-brain." Gray replied back as he increased his force, slamming inside Natsu as hard as he could while his cock was being encased in a fiery hot and wet cavern.

_They are in so much trouble! And I'm gonna have so much fun with them!_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

Gray and Natsu heard the door to the sauna open, with a large figure coming through the steam. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two naughty fairies."

"Oh shit!" Natsu said as the pulled away from Gray. "Gray I thought you said we would be the only ones here after Mira left!"

"Well I didn't know that someone else was gonna come back, especially since its midnight! Don't blame me for this!"

It was back to their usual fighting selves. They didn't even care that they were naked, and still hard. All of this bickering went back and forth between the two. Laxus just took a seat and watched them argue. He crossed on leg over the other, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He suddenly heard a thud on the ground and his eyes immediately opened. Gray and Natsu were on their knees bowing. "Please don't tell anyone about this!" they begged.

"Huh, what makes you think I'm not gonna tell anyone?" Laxus questioned the boys.

"Please don't tell anyone, we want this to be kept a secret!" Gray screamed.

"We'll do anything you want, just don't tell anyone about this!" Natsu said.

"Anything huh?" Laxus replied as he rubbed his chin and smirked.

"Yes! Anything!" They screamed again.

He stood up, grabbed his towel and ripped it right off his body, throwing it aside. He sat back down on the bench and spread his legs apart, showing off his member to the two mages.

"Look up here." He commanded. Gray and Natsu, both lifted their heads of the ground and got a nice view of Laxus' crotch. Gray's mouth dropped in disbelief in how big it was. Natsu gulped.

"Yup. A whole 13 inches of meat right here. Now please me."

Both of them hesitated for a moment, until Natsu got up and placed himself between Laxus' legs. He took both hands and began to massage the large organ before licking it all over. Meanwhile, Gray stood behind Natsu, and stood there for a few seconds before making his move. He climbed atop the bench and moved his mouth to Laxus' nipples. He started to play with them, licking one and using his hand to play with the other to make them hard.

"Damn, that feels great," he said. Natsu was beginning to increase his speed, playing with the large balls that hung under the cock. Laxus of course was beginning to harden. He grabbed the teen pink hair due to overwhelming pleasure, forcing him to go all the way down to the base.

Tears formed in Natsu's eyes as he started to choke. "Mmm, you mouth is so warm Natsu." He let go of the pink hair, allowing Natsu to continue his business.

"Alright you two, stop." They stopped.

"Are we done here?" Natsu asked wiping his mouth.

"Ha! Not even close to done my friend." Laxus laughed. "Gray, make us some cock rings, and they won't come off until I say they can."

He did as he was told, placing his hands near their crotches, to form a ring of ice around the bases of each of their cocks. "Ice Make: Cock Ring!" Laxus' member was hard, leaking and throbbing. He took a finger and gathered the pre that formed on the tip and held it to Gray's mouth. Gray knew what was coming so he obeyed and licked the finger clean.

The other two were not so excited. "Aww, what's the matter you two, you guys were rock hard when you were fucking each other senseless, what about now?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Natsu snapped back at him.

"Being naughty now are we?" he smirked. "Lay down on the floor." Laxus commanded. Both of them laid front side up. Laxus grabbed both of their balls in his hands.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Gray asked in panic.

Laxus didn't reply. "Oi! Asshole, what are you doing?" Natsu asked again.

He still didn't say a word to the two, except for a sinister smile. He sent out a small jolt of electricity through his hands and into the balls he was grabbing on to. "Ahh!" They both yelled from the large amount of stimulation. Laxus never let go, they arched their backs, were rolling around, and at the same time, their cocks were hardening and began to leak.

Without warning, he moved on to other places as well, their nipple of course. He twisted them, licked them, and shocked them. "S-Stop this you asshole!" Gray panted out.

"Asshole, huh? Intresting…" He stopped his electricity for a few moments. He places both of his index fingers in his mouth, licking them until they were all lubed up.

"No! There is no way you're putting that in me!" Gray protested.

"Just you watch me." Laxus said as he pushed in a finger into each hole.

"Fuck…" Gray panted.

"Now we shall continue with the electricity," he said before generating some more electricity to run around inside them.

"Arghh!" they both yelled as they arched their backs aching for release, but their cock rings were preventing them from doing so.

"Laxus, just please let us cum! It hurts!" Natsu pleaded in hope that Laxus will give them permission.

"Hmmm." He thought. "No."

"Gray, make a butt plug that's the same size as me." Gray followed his orders, and made it, as long and as thick as Laxus' cock was. "Now bend over so I can put this in. No resisting or else."

He licked the new ice-made object and licked it all over. He positioned it at Gray's entrance and tried pushing it in, but it didn't fit. "Oi Gray, have you ever been fucked before?"

"What kind of question is that?" the ice mage exclaimed.

"Just answer me!" Laxus screamed.

"O-once... by Natsu..." he replied as he blushed, and so did Natsu.

"No wonder it's so hard to fit in." Laxus licked it all over once more, making sure it was nice a slippery before aligning it to Gray's hole and pushing it in again.

"Holy shit!" Gray yelled as it entered him until it was fully inside.

"I can't believe it actually fits in." He complimented as he started to send continuous wave of electricity through the ice.

"Uuugh, " Gray moaned from the never ending pleasure. "Fuuuuuuck…."

"Fuck? Sound great Gray. Let's do it shall we?" Laxus sat himself onto the floor, he laid on his back and his cock was standing high and proud.

"How big are you guys?" he asked.

"11 inches" Gray moaned, struggling to talk and even stand for that matter.

"10 inches…" Natsu replied as he blushed.

"I see. So, Gray get up here along with me and line your cock against mine." Gray crawled towards Laxus and laid down. He spread his legs apart so his dick and Laxus' could make contact. He moved in so their shafts were aligned and their balls were touching.

"Natsu…" he said. He gulped. "I want you to ride our cocks."

"What?! There's no way both will fit inside. I already struggle to let Gray fit inside! Plus, you're huge!"

"Just shut up and get on here, before I decide to tell everyone."

"Bastard…"he mumbled as he made his way over. He climbed on top of them and positioned his hole where the pair of dicks were. He slowly came down, on Laxus' cock first, until he hit the head of Gray's penis. Gray forced his way inside the really tight space, until the head managed to get inside Natsu.

"Holy shit! Fricking Frick!" He yelled out as he went down further and further until all of it was inside. "It's so big!" He yelled out.

"And you're really tight, fuck!" Laxus said in reply to Natsu. "Now hurry up and start moving!"

With struggle, Natsu placed his hands on Gray behind him who was laying on his back, for support. He started to move his hips up and down onto the two cocks. His own cock was bouncing up and down, right in front of Laxus. "Love the view."

"Shut it!" Natsu said trying to bear the pain.

Laxus got mad, and used some of his magic to electrify his cock. Powerful waves of electric magic hit Gray's cock, and of course his balls as well. The tight warmth around his cock that pushed his dick to Laxus' did not help at all. Pre-cum filled Natsu's insides as he continued to move his hips making the sound of wet skin slapping together echo inside the sauna. "Ahhhhh! I need to cum!" Gray screamed arching his back, hoping to release.

"Uuuuuuughhh! Ahhhhhh!" Natsu screamed as well. The electricity was moving inside him, hitting his prostate, the ultimate spot of pleasure. He moved his hips faster, until ropes of pre flew on top of them, causing the scent of musk to leak into the air. "Please let me cum! Laxus!"

"Not yet, there's still one more thing I want to do." He grabbed Natsu aching and throbbing dick. He squeezed lightly and began sending even more pulses of electricity through the organ. Then, he started to stroke.

"Gahh! Laxus! I need to cum please! I'm gonna explode!" he said as his legs began to give out.

"You want it to come out don't ya?" he teased.

"Yes please!" he screamed.

Laxus increased his speed, Natsu screamed even louder.

"Do you want it to come out now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, Ok, Just let it all out!" He stroked at his top speed.

"Yeahh! Cumm- Nooo!" Natsu said as he was about to release but Laxus stopped stroking.

"Gray release the cock rings." With that, all the rings evaporated and joined the musky steam in the air. Laxus took a hold of Natsu's cock once again and started pumping at top speed.

"Cumming!" Natsu screamed as he finally release the sticky white liquid from his balls, all over him and Laxus. The tight cavern tightened even more around the two cocks.

"Fuuuuck!" Gray and Laxus yelled as they finally released their seed, filling up Natsu.

The two younger mages had no energy left to get up, they used all of it to keep their cum inside until Laxus told them they could release.

Laxus wiped himself off with the towel he used before and tossed it onto the two. "Well, I had lots of fun, see ya guys tomorrow for some more!" ha said as he left the sauna, leaving the two on the floor, covered in a sticky, white, musky mess.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! It was a fun one to write!**

**Dont forget to R&amp;R and feel free to give me some story ideas!**

**Thanks alot!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
